Dirty Dozen 5
Power of Veto Holder }} Big Brother: is an Online Reality Game based loosely on the North American version of Big Brother and the fifth in the Dirty Dozen series. The season is billed as the Accelerated Summer with a shorter filming duration in comparison to previous seasons due to schedule restrictions. Development Shortly following the conclusion of Big Brother: Dirty Dozen 4, the series was abruptly cancelled on March 22, 2018. Following support from the community, it was announced on May 25th, 2018 that the series would complete the planned seven season run "but not quite yet. And not how it once was." A day later, more information was revealed with the season being known as the Accelerated Summer with the duration reduced from five weeks to three live events held across three consecutive days and for the first time in the series, a cash prize of $50 is given to the winner. Filming The season will be filmed on Google Hangout and Skype with the recordings made available on completion of production. The season is filmed over three nights from July 26 to July 28. Casting Due to the previous pool of applicants, the Production team have created an application form for new applicants to register their interest whilst those who have auditioned previously would be personally contacted about participating in the casting process. Format The contestants, referred to as houseguests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. The Have-nots will have their eviction vote be public knowledge. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Accelerated Summer: Unlike previous seasons where filming takes several weeks, the contestants will compete across three live events held across three consecutive nights similar to the Live Night ''events of the past. Each night will be for each phase of the game; pre-jury, jury and finale. * '''Ultimatum': When a certain number of houseguests remain, they will compete in a variation of the Final Head of Household where the winner of each round advances to the final. The losing houseguest in the third round will be evicted. Houseguests An unknown number of houseguests will be chosen to compete. All that is confirmed is that they will be new to the series. Mini Appearances : Mini in bold indicates the contestant won the season. Game Summary Night 1 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 & 14 entered the Dirty Dozen house. Night 2 TBC Night 3 TBC Have/Have-Not History Notes * The houseguest was a "Have" by avoiding the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition. * The houseguest was a "Have-Not" by being in the bottom bracket in the weekly HoH competition and must complete a punishment. Voting History References External Links Category:Dirty Dozen Seasons